Mystery the Seahorse
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: This is My First Spongebob fan-fic story.


French Narrator: It's spring again in Bikini Bottom. It's a very beautiful time for everyone. The flowers are blooming, the scallops are out chirping, and it's the best time of the year for SpongeBob.  
(SpongeBob kicks the door open. He sniffs the air.)  
SpongeBob: Ahh, spring! The best time of the year!  
(Patrick's rock goes up and Patrick gets out.)  
Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob!  
SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick! Isn't spring wonderful?  
Patrick: You said it! I don't have to wear that itchy sweater!  
(Squidward walks out of his house.)  
Squidward: Ah, spring! The best time where I can ride my bike! (pulls his bike out) See you at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob!  
(Squidward rides off on his bike. SpongeBob looks at his watch.)  
SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for work!  
(SpongeBob runs to the Krusty Krab. Bubble transition to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob pushes the doors open.)  
SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, am I late?  
Mr. Krabs: Why of course not, lad! You're just in time. In fact, you caught up with Squidward!  
(Camera zooms out of SpongeBob, revealing that he is next to Squidward.)  
SpongeBob: Oh.  
(SpongeBob goes into the kitchen to flip some patties on the grill.)  
SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, don't you just love the spring air?  
Mr. Krabs: Yes, I do! But mostly, (picks up a bunch of dollars) I love the smell of money! (laughs)  
SpongeBob: (laughs) Good one, Mr. Krabs! (continues flipping patties)  
(Bubble transition to SpongeBob walking out of the Krusty Krab after work whistling.)  
SpongeBob: Ahh. Isn't spring wonderful?  
(SpongeBob stops as he hears crying whinnies from behind a rock.)  
SpongeBob: Who's that?  
(SpongeBob goes behind the rock and gasps. The camera pans to Mystery sobbing.)  
SpongeBob: Mystery? Is that you?  
(Mystery turns her head away from SpongeBob.)  
SpongeBob: It's okay, Mystery.  
Mystery: (sniffle)  
SpongeBob: Just tell me what happened.  
Mystery (neighs with the captions "Well... well... when you let me go from the Krusty Krab... I overheard you calling me a stupid, dumb animal!")  
SpongeBob: Really?  
Mystery: (neighs with the captions "Uh-huh.")  
SpongeBob: Gee, I didn't know that.  
(Cuts to a flashback of SpongeBob walking out of the Krusty Krab with Mystery.)  
SpongeBob: (takes Mystery's leash off) I can't keep you anymore. (cries) I know it's hard for you to understand, but Mr. Krabs is right. You belong in the wild. (Mystery leaves SpongeBob, but he doesn't notice)  
(Cuts to Mystery walking up a nearby mountain.)  
SpongeBob: Well, what are you waiting for? Can't you see I don't want you anymore?  
(In the distance, Patrick walks up to SpongeBob. He has a board nailed onto his head.)  
SpongeBob: JUST GET OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID, DUMB ANIMAL!  
(Mystery's eyes pop open. Tears fill Mystery's eyes when Patrick walks away from SpongeBob. She runs away from SpongeBob. Cuts to SpongeBob looking in the kelp. Mr. Krabs lifts up a boulder and a bunch of bugs crawl out from it.)  
SpongeBob: (narrating) Me and Mr. Krabs were looking all over for you. (pans over to Mystery crying by a lake) But we couldn't find you. (cuts to reality) But hey listen, I really... I-I didn't...  
Mystery: (neighs with the captions "But we did some fun stuff together! Blow bubbles, paint, make stamp books, and wear hats! Right before you insulted me!") (clutches her stomach with her tail and neighs with the captions "I think I'm gonna be sick.")  
SpongeBob: But Mystery, I didn't mean to insult you! I didn't know you already left because I had my eyes shut because I was crying over you leaving, because... I ''do ''care about you.  
Mystery: (stops crying) Huh?  
SpongeBob: That's right. I do care about you, Mystery. You know, this reminded me of that time where I knew that fish, Octavius Rex, looked kinda upset after Pearl called him a "pizza topping." But now, she apologized to him, and look!  
(SpongeBob shows Mystery Pearl and Octavius Rex taking a stroll.)  
SpongeBob: They're back together! And Pearl is not being stood up by him anymore! And now that I apologized to ''you,'' we could be friends again!  
Mystery: (smiles) (neighs with the captions "Really?")  
SpongeBob: Sure!  
(SpongeBob gives Mystery a flower and she eats it. They hug. Cuts to SpongeBob and Mystery jellyfishing, watching clouds, looking at one of the stamp books they made, jump on a trampoline, dance, and watch TV. They were walking home.)  
SpongeBob: Wow. That was really fun, Mystery!  
Mystery: Mmm-hmm!  
Patrick: (offscreen) Hey, SpongeBob!  
(Cuts to Patrick next to Mystery's finished stable with a board nailed to his head.)  
Patrick: I finished building Mystery's stable! (notices the board on his head and takes it off)  
(Mystery comes into the stable. She is so happy here, that she prances around.)  
Mystery: (neighs with the captions "I like this stable, SpongeBob!")  
SpongeBob: Well, I'm really happy you do, Mystery.  
(Mystery eats some hay in the stable and neighs. She runs up to SpongeBob and they hug.)  
SpongeBob: Mystery, you're my best friend.  
(Cuts to a time card that says "One Month Later.")  
French Narrator: One month later.  
(Cuts to SpongeBob riding to the Krusty Krab on Mystery. He leaves Mystery near the rock where they met the second time.)  
SpongeBob: I'll be back to do more fun stuff with you after work.  
Mystery: (neighs)  
(SpongeBob runs into the Krusty Krab. Cuts to him making a Krabby Patty. He pops through the order window with it.)  
SpongeBob: Order up, Squidward!  
Squidward: Whatever. (gets out from boat and gives it to Dale) Here go go, sir.  
Dale: Thanks!  
Mr. Krabs: (gets out of his office) Stop right there, Squidward! I need to check how much money is in the cash register.  
Squidward: (sigh)  
(Mr. Krabs opens the cash register and a lot of money pops out.)  
Mr. Krabs: YES! (collects the money) (laughing) I ''love ''spring! (laughs)  
Dale: (to Mr. Krabs) Are you the owner of this place?  
Mr. Krabs: Yes, I am.  
Dale: Your Krabby Patties are really good.  
Mr. Krabs: Why, of course they're good.  
Dale: Uh-huh, and they're so good, that you should make a delivery service!  
(The camera zooms into Mr. Krabs' face. His pupils turn into dollar signs. He looks outside and sees Mystery behind the rock waiting for SpongeBob.)  
Mr. Krabs: (pops through order window) SpongeBob!  
SpongeBob: What is it, Mr. Krabs?  
Mr. Krabs: Someone just gave me an idea that the Krusty Krab should have a delivery service.  
SpongeBob: A delivery service? Wow!  
Mr. Krabs: And you could use Mystery for it, even though she ate me money.  
SpongeBob: Alright! (runs outside) Hey, Mystery!  
Mystery: (neighs with the captions "Are you done with work ''already''?")  
SpongeBob: No, Mystery. Mr. Krabs wants a delivery service and that I could use you!  
(Mystery neighs excitedly and jumps up and down.)  
SpongeBob: Mystery sure is excited.  
(Cuts to a time card that says "Later...")  
French Narrator: Later...  
(Cuts to a telephone ringing. Mr. Krabs picks it up.)  
Mr. Krabs: Hello? Yes? Uh-huh... Okay! (hangs up) (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob! A customer wants a Krabby Patty with Kelp Fries and a Diet Dr. Kelp!  
SpongeBob: I'm on it, sir! (runs to out of the Krusty Krab to Mystery with the order) Come on, girl! Someone needs an order!  
(SpongeBob hops on Mystery and she neighs. They go to the customer's house.)  
SpongeBob: Here you go! Your Krabby Patty is here!  
Harold: (takes the order) Wow! That is fast service! Thank you!  
SpongeBob: You're welcome!  
(SpongeBob gallops all the way back to the Krusty Krab. The phone rings again. Mr. Krabs picks it up.)  
Mr. Krabs: Hello? Oh! Okay. Sure! Me fry cook will be right there! (hangs up) SpongeBob! Another customer wants a Krabby Patty Pizza with a Diet Dr. Kelp!  
SpongeBob: OK! (to Mystery) Come on, Mystery! Let's go!  
(SpongeBob hops on Mystery. Mystery neighs and gallops off to the second customer's house.)  
SpongeBob: Here you go! A Krabby Patty Pizza! And I didn't forget your Diet Dr. Kelp!  
Tom: Wow! Thank you very much!  
(SpongeBob and Mystery go back to the Krusty Krab. The phone rings again.)  
Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob!  
(SpongeBob hops on Mystery and delivers the order to another customer. SpongeBob and Mystery go back to the Krusty Krab. All of this repeats. Near the end of the montage, ringing telephones and Krabby Patties are seen floating across the screen. SpongeBob is giving a Krabby Patty to the last customer.)  
Old Man Jenkins: Thank you very much!  
SpongeBob: You're welcome! (Old Man Jenkins shuts the door) Come on, Mystery! Let's go back to the Krusty Krab!  
(Mystery neighs. SpongeBob rides away from Old Man Jenkins' house. They run up a hill with a cave near it. A sea-bear comes out of the cave, sees Mystery, and chases after them. The sea bear roars. SpongeBob and Mystery are startled.)  
SpongeBob: What was that, Mystery?  
Mystery: (neighs "I don't know.")  
(The sea bear roars again. SpongeBob and Mystery look behind them and see the sea bear. They gasp.)  
SpongeBob: Quick, Mystery! Go faster!  
(Mystery neighs and gallops faster, but the sea bear catches up. SpongeBob screams as the sea bear swipes his claw at Mystery. Mystery neighs loudly and starts going out of control as the sea bear runs off.)  
SpongeBob: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mystery! Slow down!  
(Mystery falls over and she and SpongeBob fall down a small, sandy cliff. They hit some rocks on the sandy cliff until they fall onto the ground. SpongeBob gets up. He sees Mystery unconscious.)  
SpongeBob: (gasp) (crying) Oh no! Oh, Mystery, why did this happen to you? Why? (sobbing)  
(Mystery opens her eyes and wakes up.)  
SpongeBob: Huh? (Mystery whinnies) Mystery! You're alive! Oh, I love you, Mystery.  
Mystery: (neighs with the captions "I love you too, SpongeBob.")  
SpongeBob: Oh, Mystery. (hugs Mystery)  
Mr. Krabs: (offscreen) SPONGEBOB!  
(SpongeBob and Mystery stop hugging and they look at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is waving at SpongeBob and Mystery.)  
Mr. Krabs: What's taking you so long?  
SpongeBob: Nothing, Mr. Krabs! I'll be over there! (to Mystery) Come on, Mystery. Let's go.  
(SpongeBob rides Mystery all the way back to the Krusty Krab.)


End file.
